In fiber optic telecommunications systems, it is common for optical fibers of transmission cables to be split into multiple strands, either by optical splitting of a signal carried by a single stranded cable or by fanning out the individual fibers of a multi-strand cable. Further, when such systems are installed, it is known to provide excess capacity in the installations to support future growth and utilization of the fibers. Often in these installations, modules including splitters or fanouts are used to provide the connection between transmission fibers and customer fibers. To reduce the cost and complexity of the initial installation and still provide options for future expansion, a module mounting chassis capable of mounting multiple modules may be used in such an installation.
The types of chassis for mounting modules may vary depending upon the application, the capacity, and the location thereof. The modules that include the fiber optic equipment are normally specifically designed for a given chassis. What is needed is a system that allows a module that is configured for a first type of chassis to be able to be installed in a second type of chassis without having to modify the external and internal features of the module.